A Meddling Father A Renji Abarai one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When Kisuke Urahara has too much time on his hands, and a daughter he dotes far too much on, what will his reaction be when he discovers his daughter's secret attraction to the shinigami currently staying in urahara shoten


**Name: Akemi Kisuke**

**Age: 21**

**Appearance:She has long orange hair that falls neatly to her waist, her skin is pale and fair and her eyes are a deep blue. When in her shinigami form her shihakushō is shorter with no sleeves, and her zanpaktou is sheathed at her waist.**

**Personality: Unlike her father she has the uttermost respect for other people and is kind to everyone that she meets. She has a high level reiatsu so she has to wear a bracelet to seal it and another to hide her presence from those who can sense reiatsu. She hates being ignored or when someone insults her friends or family. When someone (other than herself) insults her family she gets very angry.**

**Past: She lives with her dad as her mother was a human and died when she was a baby, he raised and trained her with lots of help from Tessai. Her shinigami level would be higher than that of a captain as she has been trained in high level Kido from Tessai and fighting maneuvers from Urahara and strategy, stamina building from Yoruichi.**

**Zanpaktou: Her zanpaktou is named 'Benitenshi' (Crimson Angel) the hilt is a dark crimson red with a black guard in the shape of a pair of wings.**

**Shikai: The blade itself becomes a dark black with an engraving down the left side of the blade which says 'an angel forever in my heart' which is written in white kanji.**

**Bankai: Her bankai forms a pair of black wings on her back formed with spirit particles and her shihakushō becomes a crimson red. Her speed increases tenfold so that she appears invisible and she gains healing abilities. Also her wings can disperse into the wind as tiny blades which she can control at will.**

* * *

"Ahh! Freeloader-san is coming to visit!" I grinned as my father drank his tea before placing his empty cup on the table "More tea?" I asked as he nodded, in response I quickly poured him a fresh cup as he clasped it in his hands.

"As usual you will stay out of sight," I sighed

"When will he arrive?" he looked up at the clock

"In about five minutes or so," I nodded

"Is my second bracelet fixed?" I sat across from him as he rummaged through his pockets pulling out a small black bracelet handing it to me

"Don't break this one," he sighed "They're annoying to fix,"

"Well, I would appreciate it if I didn't have to hide from soul reapers,"

"You know it is necessary,"

"But it's not! More and more people are being influenced by Kurosaki's reiatsu and they can't see me!" I cried "My friends can't see me!"

"Look, I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be,"

"I'm going to see Tessai," I stood as I wiped the tears from my eyes as I left the room "Tessai!"

"Akemi…" he sighed "Urahara strikes again?" I nodded, as he beckoned me to sit outside "look, I know it may not seem like it, but he just worries about you,"

"He's more worried about business than me…" I looked down at my hands "It's like I don't exist," I felt him grasp my chin softly, lifting it upwards

"You know as well as I do, that isn't true," he smiled as I nodded

"I'm going to go keep an eye on the shop," I stood up and turned to leave

"Don't lie," he stated bluntly as I froze before turning to him

"I'm going to go see freeloader-san!" I smiled

"Are you wearing your bracelets?" I nodded "Good" he ruffled my hair

"Hey!" I growled as he chuckled as I straightened my hair. Climbing down the ladders into the basement I saw Abarai-san and my dad fighting, smiling I sat a safe distance and began watching as Abarai tried to attack from behind "BEHIND!" I yelled as he ducked swinging Benihime to block him I chuckled as Abarai cursed "Tea?!" I watched as he discreetly nodded, so I headed back into the kitchen to fetch some tea for both my dad and Abarai. Humming while the kettle boiled I stopped a small pellet from hitting my head "Jinta," I heard him sigh as he removed himself from his hiding place, before slumping on a chair

"Why are you so happy?" he glared at me

"Because... I am!" I smiled

"Oh, freeloader-san's here" he sang mockingly as I just smiled as I continued to make the tea "Yes, he arrived earlier, he's downstairs fighting my dad,"

"So your old man is fighting freeloader-san. If either of them gets injured you're the one who is going to have to heal them. Must be a bother,"

"A little," I picked up the tray "but even if nobody can see me I want to make a difference,"

"You just want to help Freeloader-san" he grinned trying to provoke a reaction so I just smiled slightly before beginning to walk towards the trapdoor "I'd rather he didn't get injured," I sighed before jumping down into the basement placing the tray on a nearby rock partition "Tea's ready!" I yelled causing my dad to stop fighting

"Abarai-san, let's take a break for some tea,"

"What?!" He yelled as they walked over to the tray taking a cup each "Thanks," he sighed in defeat as he drank the cup of tea I had made "Eh... you remembered that I don't like herbal tea..." I chuckled as my dad glared at me

"Tessai made it," he lied

"Tessai my backside!" I growled as they finished their tea

"We should continue, otherwise your bankai will never improve," he nodded as they headed back to fight, leaving me to clean up. Picking up the tray I noticed a note on my dad's cup

"Idiot!" I yelled as I read the note before jumping back upstairs "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!" I mumbled as I washed the cups

"What's he done now?" I turned to see Tessai

"He says I'm not allowed back downstairs at all!" I growled

"And what does it matter?" he questioned

"Well... I... erm... like...him..." I stuttered, as he sighed

"I don't follow..." I hissed

"Idiot!"

"What's all this noise about?" I turned to see Yoruichi stood at the door

"Yoruichi!" I grinned "My dad's being really annoying!"

"What's Kisuke done now?"

"He won't let her see Abarai," I felt my face heat up

"Why do you want to see him?" she pounced up onto my shoulder "eh?"

"I... I ..." I couldn't speak as my face turned redder

"Ahh I see... you love him,"

"No!" I protested... "I don't love him..." I don't think...

"You feel your heart beat faster, you can't catch your breath, and you don't know what to say-"

"He can't see me..." I hissed "unless you've forgotten"

"Of course not!" she laughed "But really you love Renji"

"Yeah, just like you love my dad," I stated as she jumped off of my shoulder straining a meow as she landed on the table "Not so feisty now are you?" I smirked

"Hand!" she demanded so I shyly stretched my hand palm up as she raised her paw and slashed causing both of my bracelets to shatter

"Yoruichi!" I screamed "Dad's going to kill me!" I panicked as I tried to minimize my reiatsu, opening my eyes I saw Yoruichi looming over me I hissed as I pushed her away "Put some clothes on!"

"Why should I?"

"Because YOU are going to explain that YOU broke my bracelets!" She laughed

"And your point?"

"Look if you want to show your body off to my dad, feel free but there are other people around!"

"You mean Abarai?"

"Shut UP!" I yelled as I threw some clothes at her and she started getting dressed

"You really like him don't you?" she asked seriously for once

"What does it matter? He loves Rukia-san, the way he looks at her says it all..."

"And you're going to give up?" she twitched "come on!" she dragged me towards the basement

"No, Yoruichi! Are you trying to get me killed?!" I yelled in protest to no avail as she climbed down the ladders with me flung over her shoulder "DAD!" I screeched as she reached the bottom "She broke them again!" I glared at her as she sat me down on the ground "Grr!" I hissed as she chuckled

"I thought you were raised to fight back?!" she grinned her catlike fangs visible through her malicious grin

"I was also raised not to fight worthless battles!" we glared at each other when I heard dad cough "it was her fault," I pointed at Yoruichi "She broke them because I said that she-"

"Don't even think about it kid!"

"Hurt me, and you've no chance,"

"Honestly I think my chances would increase," she laughed

"What are you doing Urahara?"

"R-Renji!" I felt my face burn red when Yoruichi burst out laughing "Shut up!" I yelled

"Who is this?" he asked looking down at me

"A friend." My dad muttered I clenched my fist before standing up slapping his cheek

"I hate you!" I yelled before running away, I couldn't take it anymore I was fed up I want out. I ran to my room as I quickly used my mod soul "just stay here." I mumbled before disappearing, maybe there would be some hollow I could take my anger out on.

*Renji's POV*

What the hell, who was that? "Yoruichi-"

"Yeah, I'll go check," within a flash she disappeared and it wasn't long until she came back "No good. She used a mod soul, she's gone out" he sighed

"Abarai-san"

"Y-yes" I snapped out of my thoughts

"I'd go look for her but I've got another client visiting soon, could you go find her, make sure she's safe?" I nodded

"But who is she?"

"Akemi. That's all you need to know, she'll be invisible to you soon enough,"

"Kisuke, Is that really necessary?" he turned to leave "you need to learn she's not that little girl who couldn't defend herself!" he started walking "She isn't her!" she yelled in desperation

"I know that. I've always known that" and within seconds he disappeared

"Renji, she'll be fighting hollows, find the stronger hollows and you'll find her,"

"Easier said than done," I sighed when I looked up Yoruichi was nowhere to be seen "I guess I had better go."

'Beep, Beep' there it goes again, opening my phone there were several hollow gathering in one spot, and it's rather isolated for hollow to be appearing. This girl had better be there. Following the map through the town I noticed the number of hollow was decreasing rapidly far too fast for a regular shinigami.

Entering the clearing there were just short of about fifty hollow and before I could react most of them were sliced in half and in the centre I could see Akemi, she was fighting so swiftly before I realized she had eliminated all of the hollow that had previously been here

"A-Abarai?!" she stuttered causing me to chuckle "What are you doing here?!"

"Urahara sent me..."

"Oh..." she sighed "He's probably angry at me" she sat against the tree

"Akemi, what's going on with you and Urahara,"

"It doesn't matter, soon enough you won't be able to see me again..." she began crying as she curled up into a ball "I don't want to disappear again!"

"You won't disappear,"

"You've never seen me before. Even though I've stood right beside you." She stood up and ran back towards Urahara shōten, what on earth did she mean...

"What were you thinking?!" I heard Urahara yelling as I walked into the shop "You could have been killed!" he was really yelling at her

"Abarai," I turned to see Yoruichi

"What do you care?!" another voice screamed

"Ignore them, they'll stop soon enough, dinner is almost ready," I nodded as I went to wash up.

*Akemi's POV*

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled as I finished setting out the plates, as everyone walked into the room and they sat to eat

"Not too much freeloader-san," Dad smirked

"He can eat as much as he wants after all I am the one who made it!"

"What's he done now?" Jinta muttered while taking another bite

"He's being Immature!" I growled

"He's not the only one," I hit the back of his head

"Hey Urahara, where's Akemi?"

"She doesn't eat with us"

"When you have guests, after all floating food wouldn't go too well"

"Is she alright, she seemed really upset, she said something about not wanting to disappear..." Yoruichi looked over to me so I stood up and headed to the door hiding my tears from my dad,

"I think she just wants to grow up?"

"I might just leave, after all I'm beginning to lose my use here..."

"That's not true!"I turned round to see my dad stood up looking at me, I reached for my bracelet removing it from my wrist.

"Why should I stay?" I looked at him as Renji turned around shocked

"A-Akemi"

"Why should I stay? What purpose do I serve?" I felt the tears prickling my eyes

"Well... I need you here..."

"That's just not good enough anymore..." I turned to leave when Renji spoke

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know" and before anyone could say anything else I ran without looking back.

Three days had passed since I had run away and I was doing fine, though the number of hollows had been increasing dramatically but Renji, Ichigo and Rukia had been taking care of them, I won't need to fight any unless some Vasto Lorde turn up. Stretching I lied down beneath a tree, closing my eyes I tried to fall asleep when I felt a strong reiatsu in the distance "damn..." I yawned "better get to work" I stood swallowing my mod soul.

*Renji's POV*

"Damn!" I jumped back "What the hell can we do three Vasto Lordes!"

"Just stall, she'll turn up soon," Urahara's voice echoed from my phone

"Who?"

"Who else?"

"Akemi?!"

"If you see her, let her know I'm sorry,"

"Tell her yourself!" I jumped out of the way as my phone was knocked from my hand "Shit! Zabimaru!" I yelled as I tried attacking him only for my attacks to be deflected "They're too strong"

"So you're just going to give up?" A voice echoed as Akemi jumped in front of me "Soar Benihime" her zanpaktou turned black and engravings appeared down the side "Stand back Abarai"

"They're too strong!"

"My dad probably told you I was coming,"

"Your dad?"

"Watch out they're coming!" she readied her zanpaktou and blocked the Cero that had been fire cutting it in two jumping up she slashed the first Vasto Lorde in half, and she quickly moved onto the others, she was a brilliant fighter, she fought gracefully and swiftly, her body was so well defined, I couldn't help but watch as she struck the last Vasto Lorde. "Renji!" she ran over to me "you're hurt!"

"Just a flesh wound" I grinned, before she picked me up

"Kuro!" she yelled and her body came to help carry me before she entered her body again "Stay still" she rummaged through her backpack pulling out a bandage and wrapping it tightly around my arm "I'm sorry, if I'd have been quicker you wouldn't have gotten injured," I looked in her eyes and smiled

"I'm fine, more importantly how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright,"

"Urahara's worried about you, he says he's sorry"

"I know he is, I don't know if I'm ready to go back..." she sat beside me

"How come you live with Urahara?"

"He's my dad, though he rarely admits it..."

"D-Dad!" she giggled "There's no way you're his daughter, you're so proper, so nice, so pretty-" I paused as I looked away

"Thanks Renji. I think I'll go home otherwise everyone might have starved" I smiled "Don't let my dad cheat you out of food, I make it, you deserve it." She smiled before running off. I miss her already, why does she have this affect on me, for crying out loud she's Urahara's daughter, I have no chance, and she is probably taken already.

*Akemi's POV*

I took a breath as I entered the shop, the place was a mess, wading through the convenience store meal boxes I came into the main room where my dad was sat with a cup of tea

"I'm home" I smiled

"Akemi!" he stood and hugged me "I'm sorry!"

"I know, Renji convinced me to come back"

"Freeloader-san?" I nodded "Dad I want my own life, I don't want to be hidden anymore"

"I understand," he smiled

"Dad... I ... I want you to be nicer to Renji"

"Why?"

"Just because," I smiled "JINTA, TESSAI!" and within seconds they were both arrived

"Akemi!" Jinta paused as he looked around the room "no way! No! No!"

"YES!" I smirked "You, Tessai and dad are going to tidy this mess up and if you don't no lunch"

"What about Ururu or Yoruichi?!"

"Ururu always cleans up her own mess, and Yoruichi is actually in my good books at the moment"

"You're just being sexist!" he yelled causing me to twitch

"So you don't want anything to eat?" he froze

"Fine" he growled as he picked up the sweeping brush and began cleaning when the door opened

"I'm here to continue training" I looked up to see Renji

"Dad's busy, I'll train you though" he nodded "Any of you try cheating, or getting out of the cleaning you are in serious trouble" I glared at them as I headed into the basement with Renji following soon after. "Sorry you had to see that"

"It's ok, really I don't mind"

"My dad's always so cruel to you though" I swallowed my mod soul as I stepped out of my body into my shinigami form "Are you ok with that?"

"He teaches me a lot too"

"I see" I unsheathed my zanpaktou "Activate your bankai" I lifted it up in front of me "Benitenshi" and it turned into its shikai form

"Aren't you going to use bankai?"

"Do you want to die?" I chuckled "Trust me this is safer for you" he nodded as he activated his bankai. We were fighting for over an hour and I hadn't even broken a sweat when my dad called down for me

"Akemi!" he yelled "Come make dinner"

"Then you come and train Renji!" I twitched

"Renji, you can rest" he chuckled before disappearing

"Renji, you've still got a long way to go" I smiled as sheathed my zanpaktou

"I know" He sighed

"Lighten up, it's not the end of the world"

"But, you're so strong even in shikai form I can't compare"

"So are you giving up? If you give up you'll never improve, you'll never reach your goals" I smiled "If you give up you'll never impress Rukia"

"Rukia? What makes you think I'm trying to impress Rukia?"

"I have been around all the time" I looked away "You and Ichigo are always arguing over her" I ran up to the stairs jumping swiftly up into the shop,

"That eager to get away?"

"I have to make dinner, Yoruichi" I pushed past her into the kitchen.

*Renji's POV*

She thought I was trying to impress Rukia? I think of her like a sister, those arguments were because I didn't trust Ichigo with her...

"Confused Abarai?" I turned to see Yoruichi leaning against a nearby rock "Well..."

"A little... tell me, why did Urahara keep her hidden?"

"Shinigami are always looking for power, even now she's more powerful than the Gotei thirteen"

"Stronger...Than them all?"

"She has been since she turned fifteen, then she could have been considered an ally or a weapon, but now her free will has developed and she can be considered a threat"

"But... she's just..."

"Soul society won't listen to excuses, but she could wipe them out, it wouldn't take much of an effort on her behalf" she paused "She has one weakness though, unlike some shinigami, she still has a heart and is loving and caring unlike most"

"Dinner's ready!" Akemi yelled as she peered through the trapdoor "Hurry up before it gets cold!" she grinned as she went back into the kitchen

"We'd better go" Yoruichi nodded as we headed to the main room where Akemi was sitting the plates on the table

"Enjoy your meal" She smiled before sitting down, we ate our dinner in silence. When we finished Akemi stood up "I'll take your plate" she smiled as she cleared the table

*Akemi's POV*

"Dad, are you going to train Renji?" I asked as I began to scrub the plates clean

"No, something doesn't feel right..." he paused "You've noticed it too, haven't you" he stated, I smiled as I turned round

"Yeah, but you haven't realized who yet..." I sighed "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" suddenly there was a large explosion outside the shop,

"What the-?!" Renji cursed, I walked through the cloud of dust to the door "Akemi, what are you doing?" as I stood outside I came face to face with Kurotshuchi Mayuri

"Oh, so they sent you... Twelfth squad Captain" I bowed my head slightly

"Go away child, I am looking for Urahara Kisuke"

"For me?" my dad chuckled as he stood beside me "Why would you be looking for me?"

"Soul Society says surrender your daughter otherwise we will take her by force" my dad and Renji swiftly moved in front of me, protectively blocking me from him

"What do you want with her?" Renji yelled

"Get out of my way, or else I will kill you all" I cringed as I heard him unsheathe his zanpaktou

"Stop!" I yelled as I jumped over their heads landing in front of them with my arms stretched at either side of me "I'll go with you just don't hurt them!" he smirked as he sheathed his zanpaktou

"Follow me girl" I nodded as I climbed out of my body

"Akemi don't!" Renji protested, I just turned and smiled before walking through the sekai gate trying to hide the tears that were prickling in my eyes.

*Renji's POV*

I watched as the sekai gates closed "Dammit!" I cursed "What the hell did she do?!"

"Calm down Renji" Urahara spoke "follow me" he beckoned me back into the shop

"How can you be so calm?!" I yelled "Akemi was just taken to soul society! They might kill her!" I froze at my own words, she might die...

"Don't worry, she won't be killed, she's smarter than that"

"That's not the point!"

"Renji, you can go after her if you'd like. But remember that she left to save us"

"I'm not going to let her fight alone" I turned opening the sekai gate

"Maybe she's ready after all" I heard him chuckle as I headed to soul society

*Akemi's POV*

I immerged from the severed world into the bright light of soul society when suddenly a strong kidou was placed on me, blocking most of my movements I groaned slightly as I looked up at the man in front of me, the number six on his robe "Captain Kuchiki, I presume. I would bow but this kidou feels much like a straightjacket" I smiled as he turned "I'm not going to run away, please release the kidou"

"Why don't you do it yourself, you are perfectly capable"

"That would be rude, plus I don't intend on giving a reason for you or your men to attack me"

"You are highly intelligent Miss-"

"Akemi" I interrupted "just call me Akemi"

"Akemi, and so was your father and trust was a mistake on our behalf" he is lucky I'm in a kidou otherwise I'd kick his ass, even if he is a friend of Yoruichi! I took a breath

"Fine just take me to my cell" he began walking and I obediently followed, several men walked at either side of me in case I attempted to run away. While we were walking I noticed that we were heading to the first squad building.

"Captain General Yamato, I have brought Urahara Kisuke's daughter" he bowed in front of a large build old man I lowered my head

"Sorry I cannot bow properly, as I am currently restrained" I smiled as he spoke

"Akemi Urahara, you have been brought here under the circumstances that your power is so great, so you have two choices, join us or be sentenced to imprisonment"

"No offense intended, but I have no intention of fighting for soul society, my reasoning may be sceptical but those are my beliefs and I intend to stick to them"

"What are your reasons?"

"I hate to fight for the sake of fighting, plus you have no trust in your own subordinates everyone is constantly under suspicion and even the exiled innocents aren't permitted to return" my voice turned harsh "And you are far too quick to sentence people to the death penalty"

"I see your father kept no secrets from you"

"He's a good man, a bit wrong in the head maybe, but he's a better man than most of you shinigami!" I yelled "Do what you will to me, but if you harm my family as Captain Kurotsuchi threatened and there will be very little of soul society left!"

"Captain Kuchiki, if you don't mind I would like to aid you in escorting Miss Urahara to the sealing tower" he nodded slightly in agreement as we started walking again. Suddenly there was a large yell

"Let go of her!" I turned to see Renji, he jumped next to me "What did she do to deserve this?! She never did anything wrong!"

"Renji" I smiled "Free will is too big an opposition for them"

"I don't care. I won't let them take you"

"Abarai, move aside" Byakuya spoke coldly "or else I shall cut you down"

"no I-"

"You harm him and I'll kill you!" I retaliated "I won't let you touch him" I stepped between them

"Miss Urahara, step aside, these are the rules of soul society, if they wish to fight they may" I listened as Renji unsheathed his zanpaktou and I was pulled to the side by Yamato, I watched as Byakuya unsheathed his, as he lunged at Renji I broke the kidou and jumped in front of him the blade pierced my shoulder and I grabbed the hilt

"I said no" I stated as he tried to pull away with no success

"Scatter Senbonzakura" his blade dispersed as I closed my eyes

"Spread your wings, Benihime" I held my chest as my shihakushō turned a crimson red and the pair of black wings spread from my back "Bankai" I whispered as I controlled my blades to counter Senbonzakura "I won't let you hurt him"

"Captain Kuchiki, that's enough. All three of you stand down"

"In a second" I muttered as I retracted my blade placing my hand on my shoulder and it began to heal quicker, after it finished I sealed my bankai and turned to Renji "Are you hurt?!"

"That should be my question" he chuckled

"I'm glad you're ok" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks "Why did you come after me?"

"Because it's my job to save a damsel in distress" I looked up at him "I love you"

"Renji… I …" I hugged him "I love you too" I cried into his chest as he held me close

"It's alright" he soothed

"It's not, they're going to separate us again"

"No we're not"

"Huh?" I turned to face Captain Yamato

"Obviously you have no intention of rebelling against Soul society, so we'll let you return home, however, you must once a month contact us with the happenings in Karakura town. Also I'm appointing Renji to keep an eye on you"

"Really?!" I grinned as I turned and bowed "Thank you"

"Akemi" I turned back to Renji and my lips met with his, he pulled away "I love you" I smiled

"I love you too" he kissed me sweetly as we headed back to the shop, I clutched his hand as we reached the exit of the sekai gate "I hope my dad doesn't try and kill you"

"Me too" I giggled as we walked into the shop, where we were greeted by Yoruichi and my dad

"Ahh, so the lovebirds return" Yoruichi grinned as I glared at her

"Really you two left?"

"Hilarious" she muttered as she turned away from my dad's gaze

"Dad I" Renji stopped me

"Urahara, I want to ask your permission to date your daughter" I smiled

"It's not my decision" he pointed at me "It's hers" I jumped into his arms

"Renji!" I hugged him nuzzling his neck when my dad coughed "Erm, we'll go out" I chuckled as we headed outside.

*Urahara's POV*

"Finally" Yoruichi sighed "I still can't believe you did that, you're lucky she didn't kill anyone"

"I guess" I laughed "but I'm glad she finally told him how she felt" I sipped my tea "I just want the best for her"

"You always meddle in other people's business too much Kisuke"

"Maybe, but it works" I smirked "If I didn't meddle I wouldn't have found out your feelings for me" she blushed as I kissed her lips softly when the door opened

"Woo! Go Dad!" Akemi whistled

"Akemi!" Yoruichi fumed "You didn't?!"

"Didn't what? Oh no but dad may have 'accidently' found my book of Yoruichi bribes" she smirked

"Akemi!" I watched as Renji wrapped his arms around her waist whispering in her ear, things would certainly get better.


End file.
